Christmas in Sunset Valley
by sunsetvalleylove
Summary: The festive holiday in Sunset Valley may not be as perfect as it seems. One-shot.


Christmas in Sunset Valley

_Came to my head during lunch the other day and just returned to my thoughts a few minutes ago. Swapping from some families in Sunset Valley, one POV each. Set at different times of the day for some. This is set in a whole different universe to my other stories, so no extra added Bachelor siblings, and Lolita is just another dead sim buried in the Goth graveyard. The Keaton baby is unborn and Sam Sekemoto is a toddler. Basically, it's set in Sims 3 times. Personalities will be 100% based on the traits of the sims, so some may seem a bit OOC from the rest of my stories. So yeah, enjoy._

_Alto family_

'Mom! You know that I'm a vegetarian! Why did you put turkey on my plate?!' moaned Holly. Vita Alto sighed.

'Sorry, Holly. I thought it was your father who was the vegetarian.'

'YOU THOUGHT THAT I WAS THE VEGETARIAN?! I HAVE TURKEY EVERY YEAR!' boomed Nick. Holly rolled her eyes. Her parents argued every Christmas, she was used to it by now.

'Well, excuse me for having a slight mix up! Calm down!' screamed Vita.

'Mom! Dad! Please stop, let's have a nice Christmas dinner together as a family.' said Holly calmly, trying to make peace between her parents.

'Alright, fine.' groaned Nick, stroking the new striped tie that his teenage daughter bought him.

'Just because we love you that much. If only you were more like us.' smiled Vita, checking her freshly painted red nails to see if they'd chipped yet or not. They matched her fur jacket.

And with that, the Alto family ate Christmas dinner at their expansive dining table in silence, with Holly trying to make conversation every so often.

_Alvi family_

'Boys, food is ready.' called Iqbal. A young Miraj and teenaged VJ emerge from their room.

'I don't want it.' mumbled VJ, taking a picture of himself on his new Nokia phone. He smiled to himself as he smoothed his fingers down his mohawk that had blue highlights. He had also dyed his eyebrows blue. Once a rebel, always a rebel. Well, he'd say that. His bratty little brother and menacing father would disagree.

'Thank you dad, it looks yummy!' exclaimed Miraj, shooting his brother a look. After all, he should at least _try _and make an effort to eat some Christmas dinner. Their father had worked long and hard in the recent months to provide the best Christmas possible for them.

'No problem, Miraj. VJ, eat it up or you're getting nothing until my next payday at work.' replied Iqbal.

'Yeah, VJ. Dad tries his best and you just push him away. You should be more grateful for things like this.'

VJ muttered some curse words under his breath before grabbing a plate and sitting on the sofa. Miraj gasped.

'VJ Thomas Alvi! I will NOT have you use these words under this roof, especially in front of your brother! Eat in your room.' Iqbal scolded. The teen shrugged and carried his plate into his room.

_Bachelor family_

'Michael! Wake up, it's Christmas!' squealed Bella, jumping up and down on her older brother's bed. Michael groaned, rubbing his eyes.

'Bella, it's half six in the morning. Why are you waking me up so early?' he questioned.

'I do this every year, Michael. Now wake up, we're opening presents.'

'Fine. Anyway, Merry Christmas, little sis.' he pulled Bella in for a hug before banging on the ceiling to wake his parents up. The two siblings ran downstairs and sat on the living room floor. Michael was such a big kid.

It wasn't long before Simis and Jocasta came into the room. They wished their children a Merry Christmas before everyone ran over to the tree to find their presents.

Everyone was extremely satisfied with what they had. Bella cheered when she unwrapped a brand new red chiffon dress. Michael started dancing with excitement when he unboxed a basketball kit. Jocasta loved the jewelry from her husband and children and Simis automatically wore the watch that he received.

Yes, the Bachelor family were a very happy family indeed.

_Bunch family_

'Arlo, give that water gun to me. It's mine!'

'No, Darlene. The box clearly has my name on it, so therefore it's mine.'

Darlene growled in fury and tried to yank the water gun from her older brother's arms.

'Hey, get off! It's not yours! MOM! DAD! DARLENE'S TRYING TO STEAL MY WATER GUN!' shouted Arlo. Darlene stopped straight away and shot a glare at her older brother.

'Ethan! Arlo's telling tales about me that aren't true!' moaned Darlene. The oldest of the Bunch siblings sighed.

'Arlo, stop telling tales about your little sister, otherwise you're just going to get yourself in trouble.' he said calmly. Darlene stuck her tongue out at Arlo who just rolled his eyes.

'Urgh! Typical parents. I asked for a laptop but instead I get a BOOK! Do they ever listen to me?!' complained Lisa, walking into the room.

'We heard that, honey! Be grateful!' called Judy from the kitchen. A grunt in agreement was also heard from Jack.

'OW! MOOOOOM!' cried out Arlo, as Darlene tripped him over.

'Play nice, kids. It's Christmas!' enthused Judy.

Unknown to her, the two youngest Bunch siblings started having a full fight. Ethan broke it apart and led Darlene away to open some more presents.

_Agnes Crumplebottom_

'Merry Christmas, Erik.'

Agnes sighed as she towered over the grave of her recently deceased husband. He had died on their honeymoon, drowned. They were so in love. Now Agnes felt as if she could never love again. She hated seeing couples together out in public. It only made her feel even more alone.

Smiling sadly to herself, she layed flowers down at the marble grave.

'It's what you would of wanted.' she said under her breath, barely audible. Then she went inside as tears gently streamed down her face.

_Goth family_

_'Boo!'_

'Mother, the ghosts are out again. I think they want some of your Christmas dinner.' called Mortimer. The ghosts didn't really bother him that much, he was reading his brand new book and nothing else mattered. It was called Murder in Pleasantview and it was by Alexander Goth. Of course he shared his last name with the reader of the book. Of course he did.

_'Are you enjoying that book there, kid?'_

'Urgh!' Mortimer scoffed in annoyance before closing his book and leaving the room. The ghosts really got on his nerves sometimes.

_'Merry Christmas!'_

Mortimer didn't know which ghosts were talking and frankly, he didn't want to know either.

'Tell your father to come downstairs and spend some time. It's Christmas, he shouldn't be doing any work!' requested Cornelia. Mortimer ran up the stairs and saw his dad hard at work over a laptop.

'Father?'

'Yes, boy?'

'Mother is asking if you could come downstairs and spend time with us.'

'Fine. But only for twenty minutes.'

As the father and son were making their way down the stairs, there was a knock on the front door. Mortimer answered. There stood his best friend Bella, actually looking quite pretty in a red winter coat, black leggings and beige winter boots. Not to mention the earmuffs.

'Oh, hi Bella. Merry Christmas!' enthused Mortimer. The sight of Bella always cheered him up greatly.

'Hi Morty. Merry Christmas to you too! I remembered that I forgot to give you your present, so here you go! By the way, thanks for the paint set.' she said, handing over a package wrapped in silver paper.

'Anyway, I gotta go, it's really getting dark. Bye!'

Bella then ran off as it started to snow heavily. Mortimer smiled after her before opening the package. An entire book set! Awesome.

_Landgraab family_

'Malcolm, eat with your mouth closed.'

'Nancy, give the child a break. All he's had in the last few weeks is stress.'

'No, Geoffrey. He needs to learn to grow up to be a respectable man.'

'Relax, he's only nine years old. He has plenty of time to practice.'

'Thanks, daddy.' smiled Malcolm.

'Malcolm! Listen to me! Eat your turkey with your mouth closed!' scolded Nancy.

'Yes, mommy. Sorry.'

'Anyway son, did you like your new chess set?' asked Geoffrey.

'Yes, I love it. Thanks again.'

'No problem. How about we set it up after lunch?'

'I'd love to!'

The happy father/son moment was interrupted by Nancy.

'Geoffrey, eat your greens!'

_Langerak family_

'Why must you all make so much mess?!' exclaimed Iliana, looking at Kaylynn, who was also shaking her head.

There was wrapping paper everywhere.

'I told you, wait until the end and then clean up. Did you even listen when I said that?' said Zelda.

'Aunt Zelda, it's no excuse. How the heck did Parker manage to throw a Christmas card into the kitchen from here?' sighed Kaylynn.

'Don't ask me. Good aim.' smirked Parker.

'No need. Now come on Kaylynn, let's clean this mess up.' ordered Iliana. The two jumped into action, picking up every last scrap of wrapping paper. Dustin watched as his wife and daughter did this, shaking his head. Kaylynn was turning more and more into a clone of Iliana. Those two were literal human hoovers when it came to cleaning up. Well, at least it saved him from doing it. In his opinion, why should he clean when people can do it for him?

'But wait, aren't you two supposed to be making Christmas lunch?' asked Zelda.

'You can get started on it.'

Zelda sighed and heaved herself up from the floor, making her way into the kitchen. Now, how did she turn the oven on?

_Sekemoto family_

'Dada! Me want toys!' cried Sam. Leighton groaned as he heard his son crying from the other room. He made his way to see Sam.

'Hey there, pal. Merry Christmas.' he smiled, picking the toddler up.

'Mewwy Cwistmas Dada.' babbled Sam.

'Let's go and open your presents before Grandma Yumi wakes up, yeah?'

'Ye!'

Leighton smiled fondly as he watched his son's face light up at each present that he received. He was such a proud father. A single father.

Yumi Sekemoto then hobbled into the room, wearing nothing but a dressing gown and slippers. Leighton shook his head.

'Merry Christmas, you two.' she smiled.

'Thank you gwandma!' cheered Sam. Always a happy child.

'Hey Leighton, found a decent woman yet?'

'Mother! Don't bring this up on Christmas day. Especially not in front of my son. We'll talk about this tomorrow.' insisted Leighton, face turning red.

'Alright. Anyway Sam, do you like your presents?'

'YEAH!'

'That's what I like to hear. Merry Christmas again, sweetheart.'

_School's finished now, thank goodness. But on the way home today I fell and smacked my knee off the road in front of everyone. Awkward. But my knee still hurts now, but it's nowhere near as bad as it was before. I couldn't sit or bend down, and I had to walk round my house with a limp whilst moaning in pain every few seconds. It's not too bad now though, though I think it got a tad disfigured. So, the italic speech in the Goth part was the ghosts talking. I actually didn't think about who would be talking, so maybe you guys could guess? Thanks for reading!_


End file.
